thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy's Little Whores
Ro Ro continues to pursue Jamal; Shao Kahn's soul haunts the palace. Plot Loveolas is in his room reading a magazine and braiding his hair when Bitch Puddin' bursts in angrily. "L., I cannot believe Ro Ro is still after that bastard Mexican!" Bitch Puddin' says and punches the wall. "Hey, calm down B.P., Mace and Ace's room is next door!" Loveolas says, and Ace knocks on the door. "Um, can someone explain to me why I get knocked upside the head while watching my T.V.?" Ace asks. Bitch Puddin' continues to rage about Jamal and Loveolas tries to calm him down. "Look, we all know Ro Ro's in danger, but apparently he loves him, and my principles can't go against love," Loveolas says, and Bitch Puddin' punches the wall again. "If Shao Kahn was still here, he wouldn't allow Ro Ro to go with this abusive asshole," Bitch Puddin' says, "He'd show him who's the boss, no matter what Ro Ro says." Bitch Puddin' goes to his room angrily and crosses paths with Ro Ro and Jamal. "Hey B.P.," Ro Ro says, holding onto Jamal's arm. "Hi..." Bitch Puddin' grunts and keeps going to his room. Jamal tells Ro Ro to go downstairs but Ro Ro refuses and Jamal stabs Ro Ro wrist with his nails and covers his mouth from screaming then drags him to his room by the arm. Five minutes later, Bitch Puddin's cloak clip goes off and Ro Ro's voice is heard screaming for help and he rushes to his aid. When he bursts open the door, he sees Ro Ro cuddled up with Jamal and rubbing his stomach. "Oh, no need B.P., we made up." Ro Ro says. Bitch Puddin' squints his eyes and asks Ro Ro to show him his arm, but Ro Ro refuses and tells him to just go back to his room. Bitch Puddin' angrily walks downstairs to the living room where he sees Ice watching T.V. "Ice, you need to go talk to your birth brother and tell him that Jamal's no good for him!" Bitch Puddin' yells. Ice stares at him for a while and responds when a commercial comes on, saying "Ro Ro has never listened to me a day in his life, so why would that instantly change?" "If Shao Kahn were here he'd set Jamal straight and show him who's boss." Bitch Puddin' says once again. Ice tells B.P. that he should just bring him back and watch the outcome which interests him, and he runs upstairs to the twins' room. "Mace, Ace, we need to bring Shao Kahn back, now!" Bitch Puddin' demands. Mace and Ace look at each other and then Ace says, "You do know that if we bring him back he becomes the highest authority in Outworld again, cause he's most likely going to want his spot as emperor back." "This would then in turn piss Ro Ro off and he'll probably rage against him and get grounded or they'd have a huge fight ''with ''Jamal helping him, making your plan a failure." Mace says. Bitch Puddin' realizes that what Yang is saying is correct and comes up with a solution. "How about we just bring him back as a ghost," Bitch Puddin' says, "Ghosts can't be emperors in Outworld, just like that Mexican immigrant Jamal couldn't be president even if he tried." "While you're politically correct B.P., you're biologically inaccurate, because as Ace and I know, he was born in the U.S., making him an automatic citizen so he could become president." Mace says. Bitch Puddin' stares at Mace angrily and tells him to bring Shao Kahn back as a ghost to which the twins create a black and white portal. As the portal swirls, Bitch Puddin' looks into it to see millions of souls and as he looks in, Mace and Ace push him in and both say, "You want Shao Kahn, go get him..." Bitch Puddin', seeing nothing his tentacles can grab onto, turns into his hybrid form and decides to jellyfish his way to find his father. He then goes to a spirit bar and hears what is Shao Kahn. When he walks in he sees him drinking with his friends and his own father, and proceeds to him. Bitch Puddin' catches his attention and a shocked but cheerful Shao Kahn says, "Hey, B.P., how's my boy doing?" Bitch Puddin' looks at Shao Kahn and sees that his eyes are no longer red, and is slightly disturbed on how his father has changed. "Pretty good, I guess. You look and seem different dad, what happened?" Bitch Puddin' asks. "Well, being emperor of Outworld kind of put a lot of stress on me and caused me to want every realm to be apart of Outworld, but now that I'm at rest, I feel rested and I like the direction your brother is driving Outworld in." Shao Kahn replies. "Well, you may not like the direction he's in, dad," Bitch Puddin' says uneasily, "He kind of likes this boy that I used to have hostage and he abuses Ro Ro, and he won't believe that he's not right for him." Shao Kahn's eyes widen and he asks Bitch Puddin' if this is why he came to which he replies with a nod. Mace and Ace are sitting on their beds with the portal still open and Bitch Puddin' and Shao Kahn's ghost comes through. Bitch Puddin' introduces the new and improved ''and ''reformed Shao Kahn which is no surprise to Mace and Ace. "Bitch Puddin' we've known he has changed for the longest, we're all knowing you know." Mace says, to which Bitch Puddin' snappily replies, "If you're all knowing, you would've known that I didn't know." While the two brothers bicker, Shao Kahn goes to Ro Ro's room, phasing through every wall. Ro Ro is on his bed when Shao Kahn phases through his door. "Hello son!" Shao Kahn says with a cheerful smile and open arms. Ro Ro is shocked to see his father again, and runs to hug him but he goes right through him. "What, what are you doing here dad?" Ro Ro asks happily. "I came because your brother said you needed guidance." Shao Kahn answers, much to Ro Ro's distaste. Shao Kahn looks at Ro Ro's arms, who tries to hide them but the cuts are noticed anyway. "Ro Ro, you have cuts on your arms," Shao Kahn says, "And they're on your regular skin and not the fake ones to keep your complexion perfect." "Yeah, I kind of, fell into a dagger." Ro Ro lies. "Bitch Puddin' told me that this 'Jamal' person abuses you, and I don't too much like that." Shao Kahn says. "Well, it's not really abuse, it's more like, love marks..." Ro Ro says. "Ro, this boy isn't right for you. You need someone that deserves you and treats you right." Shao Kahn says. "He does...at times." Ro Ro says uneasily. Shao Kahn gives Ro Ro a "For real" look which puts Ro Ro on the persuasive side. "Look, dad, I know you're only looking out for me, which is what everyone is doing, but I love him," Ro Ro says, "Yeah, sometimes he's an asshole, but he's my asshole...not literally. I love him for who he is and nothing else, even if he treats me wrong cause, I kind of do deserve it for how I treated him last year." Shao Kahn looks at Ro Ro and sees that he raised him well with a better personality then how he ever was when he was alive. "You get those types of speeches from your mother." Shao Kahn says, almost shedding a tear, and he goes back to Mace and Ace's room where Bitch Puddin' is waiting. "So, how'd it go dad?" Bitch Puddin' says, hoping that his plan was a success. "Your brother is doing the right thing," Shao Kahn says, much to Bitch Puddin's shock. "He's learning from his mistakes and accepting them, meaning Ro Ro's not my little 'R' anymore, and I'm happy to see him growing up." and Shao Kahn says his goodbyes and goes back into the portal and it closes behind him. Bitch Puddin' just stares with an angry shocked look and yells out, "Fuck!" Ro Ro is sitting on his throne when Jake bursts in the palace doors. "Ro Ro, you won't believe this!" Jake exclaims. "What is it J.J.?" Ro Ro asks. "Do you know Jamal has brother? He is fine as I don't know what!" Jake exclaims. "Yeah, his name is Elijah. He has anger issues but he's still cute, but I'm sticking with my Mall." Ro Ro says. Jake sits down next to the throne, sighs and says, "I think I'm in love..." Short: Cookin' with Dubs (Fried Chicken) "Hi, I'm Jalen Dubs, and I must say that I was also horrified by today's episode of 'The Kahns' because Jamal is a fucking killer. Today I'm going to be teaching you all how to make fried chicken cause, chicken is the best. Ingredients: # 1 cup salt # 1/4 cup black pepper # 1/4 cup garlic powder Fried Chicken: # 4 eggs # 1/3 cup water # 1 cup hot red pepper sauce # 2 cups self-rising flour # 1 teaspoon pepper # House Seasoning # 2 1/2 -pound chicken, cut into pieces # Oil, for frying, preferably peanut oil To make the seasoning, mix the ingredients together and store in an airtight container for up to 6 months. In a medium size bowl, beat the eggs with the water. Add enough hot sauce so the egg mixture is bright orange. In another bowl, combine the flour and pepper. Season the chicken with the House Seasoning. Dip the seasoned chicken in the egg, and then coat well in the flour mixture. Heat the oil to 350 degrees F in a deep pot. Do not fill the pot more than 1/2 full with oil. Fry the chicken in the oil until brown and crisp. Dark meat takes longer than white meat. It should take dark meat about 13 to 14 minutes, white meat around 8 to 10 minutes. There you go, and that's how you make some delicious fried chicken. Now, I'm gonna need a minute or two alone with this fine dish." Trivia * This is where Ro Ro's song "Asshole's Song" derives from. * This is Shao Kahn's first appearance in season 12. * Part of being the Yin & Yang of the universe, Mace and Ace have data on every single person.